Darci Factor
Darci Factor is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Justina Machado. Character Darci is a straightforward, no-nonsense woman, who owns and runs a successful matchmaking company and takes on Rogelio as a client. While great at what she does, Darci has not hitherto started a family of her own but expresses interest in doing so with Rogelio – as a non-romantic co-parental unit. She and Rogelio get closer, develop feelings for one another and start dating, putting a pause on the baby arrangement for a while. Darci's Rules™ Darci has a huge, trademarked rulebook for her successful love matches, random ones of which are mentioned occasionally, entitled "Darci Factor's Rules For Building Relationships™": :1 — Ax The Ex :2 — Stay Fine With Wine :3 — No Ding-A-Ling Until A Ring-A-Ling :12 — Never lay it on too thick. It makes you look desperate :13 — When it ends don't be friends :23 — Never order something you don't look attractive eating :38 — Use the fight to shine a light :355 — Want to keep your mate then take every chance to celebrate Relationships Rogelio De La Vega Darci and Rogelio first met through Darci's dating service and after many attempts at finding love for Rogelio, Darci and Rogelio discover that they both want to have children and so decide on a platonic style relationship. They eventually develop feelings for each other and start dating, culminating in their reality-show, The De La Vega-Factor Factor. 3 years later, they have broken up and are furious enemies. Rogelio reunites with Xiomara and just before their wedding, Darci shows up pregnant with Rogelio's child. Darci gives birth to a daughter, but not before meeting and falling in love with Esteban. Xiomara helps quell Rogelio and Darci's previous animosity and they develop a friendship, as co-parents to their little girl. Esteban Santiago Esteban is hired in Fabian's stead for Los Viajes de Guillermo and Rogelio finds this out seeing Esteban flirting with Darci, who has recently vowed to try and be friends with Rogelio again. Darci and Esteban start dating and, despite Esteban's lothario past, he and Darci actually fall in love. Esteban comes to all of Darci's doctor's appointments and they are very happy together. While Darci's overdue, she and Esteban have furious sex at his office on the telenovela to induce labor. At Darci's birth, she decides to have a home birth in a pool and Esteban naked in the pool with her. Following the birth, Esteban gets to make name suggestions. Baby bonds with Esteban and he becomes a step-father to her. After Jane and Rafael's wedding, Esteban proposes to Darci. Trivia *Darci's nemeses are Patti Stanger and Bryant GumbelChapter Fifty-One. *She is originally from New York. Episodes SEASON 3 (7/20) :Chapter Fifty-One • Chapter Fifty-Two • Chapter Fifty-Three • Chapter Fifty-Four • Chapter Fifty-Five • Chapter Fifty-Six • Chapter Sixty-Four SEASON 4 (7/17) :Chapter Sixty-Five • Chapter Sixty-Six • Chapter Sixty-Seven • Chapter Sixty-Eight • Chapter Seventy-Two • Chapter Seventy-Three • Chapter Seventy-Nine SEASON 5 (4/19) :Chapter Eighty-Six • Chapter Ninety-One • Chapter Ninety-Six • Chapter One-Hundred Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters